


Summer Dreams

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teasing, slow seduction, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ron was a vision where he lay in the grass outside of their small house in the country.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://harry-and-ron.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harry_and_ron**](http://harry-and-ron.dreamwidth.org/) [Anonymous Ficlet Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/1117013.html).

**Title:** Summer Dreams  
 **Summary:** _Ron was a vision where he lay in the grass outside of their small house in the country._  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Slow and Sensual  
 **Prompt:** summer dreams  
 **Word count:** 265  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the [](http://harry-and-ron.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harry_and_ron**](http://harry-and-ron.dreamwidth.org/) [Anonymous Ficlet Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/1117013.html).

Summer Dreams

  
Ron was a vision where he lay in the grass outside of their small house in the country. Sprawled on his back with his long lean limbs stretched out from his body, he looked positively sinful. Ron's eyes were closed; but Harry could tell that his partner was awake from the quick pace of his breathing. He stood at a short distance and watched Ron unobserved as he relaxed in the bright summer sunshine.

Ron's shirt had ridden up his stomach slightly, just enough to reveal a delicious strip of freckled skin to Harry's hungry gaze, and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. His bare feet rustled the grass as he approached and Ron's beautiful blue eyes blinked open at the sound.

Ron smiled as Harry lowered himself to sit astride his hips. Ron remained still as Harry ran his fingers lightly up Ron's chest, leaning forward to follow the trail of silvery scars all the way up his arms and back down again. Ron's body quivered under the gentle caress and Harry let his hands wander up the side of his neck to slide into that soft mass of brilliant red hair.

"Harry," Ron breathed, his name spilling like a prayer from his lips as their chests came into contact.

No more words were spoken but he could easily see the longing that was expressed so openly in those bright blue eyes. Harry lowered his head and as he finally captured Ron's lips in a slow, seductive kiss, he knew without a doubt that this was what summer dreams were made of.


End file.
